The Secret Sister
by Scarlett VonCross
Summary: The story of a band and one of there sisters that know one knew about.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Angel's POV

I woke up like any normal 17 year old would. To their mother yelling for them. Now don't get me wrong I love my mom and dad it's just being my brothers sister sometimes I wish I didn't know him.

"ANGEL GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I SEND CHASE UP TO GET YOU" If you're wondering who Chase hes my best friend. The only one to stand by my side when my brother couldn't. But, Chase was on tour I thought. Whatever my BFF is here. I get up and get dressed pulling on this. ( /angel/set?id=100063794) I ran down the stairs to see my mom and Chase sitting in the living room and I ran to Chase.

"Well Hello to you to Angel." He said kissing my cheek

"Your not suppose to be back for another week" I said smiling and blushing.

"Oh don't even notice your brother eh" My brother said smirking at me.

"Oh Hi! Andy didn't notice you because you're so skinny lay off the paper and eat a cheeseburger" I said sarcastically

"Don't hate on the paper." He said pushing me off of Chase. Now you know why I wish he wasn't my brother.

"Hey don't push me" I said as I landed on the ground next to Chase.

"Well, your brother had to move the show because someone turns 18 tomorrow and I wanted to hang with you before your 18." Chase said with a smile you could never say 'No' to. The only reason we weren't together is my brother. He's very protective. He won't even leave me in a room alone with Ash or Jer or Jake or 'My' CC. He will be mine on day trust me. Trust me!

"Yea lets do come on we can go to the mall and shop and then go get our hair done!" I squealed

"You know that never sounded good coming from you or your brother. Lets just stay here" Chase said laughing at my 'Preppy Girl' voice.

"Andy?" I looked at him like any sister would look at their brother when they needed something

"Yea Angel?" He looked at me with ' Its not gonna work this time' but it always does no matter what he says I always win.

"Can you do Lightning Thunderstein?" I said and he shook his head.

"You know that hurts my voice when I do that I'm sorry sis." He looked at me with that 'I'm sorry' Andy face he has, I know it hurts him but, Lighting got me thru the hard times and I need him now to. I can't help but, defend Andy and his band I have to hide my scars from when Andy and Chase were both gone.

"It's okay I love you! Chase and I will be in my room if you need us." I looked at him and ran up the stairs and he followed. I locked the door behind us.

"I missed you my angel" Chase said kissing my lips.

"I missed you to my Chase" I said after i broke the kiss then just to kiss him back.

CHAPTER 2

Chases' POV

Andy and I pulled into the familiar driveway of my angel. I missed her so much and she had no idea I was back. I got out if the car and to the door. We knocked on the front door and her mom answered.

"Oh, Hello Chase are you here to see Angel" she said opening the door.

" Hey Mom I'm here to. I'd like to see my sister to ya know." He said to his mom.

" Hello darling, come in boys I'll get Angel." Her mom said as we walked i. She yelled up the stairs about 10 or 15 minutes later my Angel emerged she ran down the stairs and then to me.

"Well Hello to you to Angel." I said kissing her cheek.

"Your not suppose to be back for another week" She said smiling and blushing, it was cute I missed her scent and touch so much.

"Oh don't even notice your brother eh" Andy said smirking at her.

"Oh Hi! Andy didn't notice you because you're so skinny lay off the paper and eat a cheeseburger" She said sarcastically. I love her so much her sense of humor is the best.

"Don't hate on the paper." He said pushing her off my lap. I wish he wasn't her brother sometimes.

"Hey don't push me" She said as she landed on the ground next to me

"Well, your brother had to move the show because someone turns 18 tomorrow and I wanted to hang with you before your 18." I said with a smile you could never say 'No' to. The only reason we were are secret is her brother. He's very protective. He won't even leave her in a room alone with Ash or Jer or Jake or CC.

"Yea lets do come on we can go to the mall and shop and then go get our hair done!" She squealed. It was annoying but, we all knew she was kidding around

"You know that never sounded good coming from you or your brother. Lets just stay here" I said laughing at her 'Preppy Girl' voice.

"Andy?" She looked at him like any sister would look at their brother when they needed something

"Yea Angel?" He looked at her with his ' Its not going to work this time' but it always does no matter what he says she always win.

"Can you do Lightning Thunderstein?" She said and he shook his head as soon as she said that I knew it was a no It hurts his voice and we have a show tomorrow.

"You know that hurts my voice when I do that I'm sorry sis." He looked at her with that 'I'm sorry' Andy face he has, she know it hurts him but, Lighting got her threw the hard times. She can't help but, defend Andy and his band. She had gotten in fights with people at school when they first started out about him and his band.

"It's okay I love you! Chase and I will be in my room if you need us." She looked at me and ran up the stairs and I locked the door behind us.

"I missed you my angel" I said kissing her lips.

"I missed you to" She said after she broke the kiss then just to kiss me back. We just laid in her room for the next few hours talking. She eventually fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over us and I fell asleep but not before I told her I loved her and I wrapped my arms around her.

CHAPTER 3

*big time skip*

CC's POV

I woke up to screaming on our bus. I recognized the voice it was that of the girl I loved, Angel. I knew about her and Chase. But, who said I didn't love her still thou.

"CHASE GET OUT OKAY JUST LEAVE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" I heard her yell. I shot up and ran out to see her on the couch crying.

"Hey Angel are you okay?" I said looking into her eyes which were crystal blue just like her brothers expect he was a guy.

"CC Chase cheated on me and got a fan pregnant I broke up with him." She looked up at me as she said it. My heart jumped, calm down CC just calm down let her have some space.

"Angel I have to tell you something before Andy comes back" I said taking her hand.

"What is it CC? You can tell me anything." She said smiling. My heart jumped again, that smile oh Angel what you do to my heart.

"I'm in love with you Angel" I said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"CC I uh I love you. I always have. I thought that maybe my brother would loosen up when I dated Chase so i could tell you but, he didn't." She said looking down I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Angel why dont you come back and lay with me in the back okay just like we usally do okay he can't get mad because we do that all the time ill get a blanket so you can stay warm. Please." I said looking into her eyes.

"Okay!" She got up and I went to the back and layed down and she laid down next to me with her head on my chest. I kissed her lips, I felt her kiss back then we both heard the door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK CC?!" Andy said walking into the room.

Oh shit is going down fuck! Okay well I have to go class is about over but anyways hope you enjoy if you have any ideas! Anythign you want to see! Message me them or comment them and I will try to put them in.

(A/N) TWEET ME HannaAckerman

CHAPTER 4

Andy's POV

I walked onto the bus, I had just gotten off the phone with Juliet and picked up CC's little sister Nina who was talkign to Jinxx. I needed to find my sister Nina had been looking for her. I checked in the bunks. Nope just a sleeping Ash.

Where is she?!

I was about to leave when I heard shuffling in the back lounge. So, I turned around and opened the door. There laying under a blanket with my best friend was MY 18 year old little sister, kissing him.

"What the fuck CC?!" I yelled looking at them. I wanted to punch him in the face. I walked over and grabbed him.

"That's my sister, she's off limits" I said pulling my hand back.

"ANDY DONT!" My little sister yelled at me. I dropped CC and stumbled back. What the fuck did I just do?

"Are you okay baby?" My sister said as she sat down by him. He nodded back. Thank god hes okay I'm glad I didn't hurt him.

"Angel, I'm sorry" I said about to touch her back. She wiped around.

'ANDY LEAVE NOW!" She screamed at me in tears. I walked back out of the bus. Why did I just do that CC is one of my best friends. What is wrong with me? I sat down against the bus.

"You okay Andy?" A familiar Voice said. I looked up to see Ash.

"No, Angel and CC were kissing and I got pissed and flipped Ash. I about punched him." I said hanging my head.

"Andy, just give her some time everything will be okay" Ash said sitting next to me.

*30 minutes later*

UNKNOWN POV

I look at the bus to see CC and Angel walking out CC kissed her as she walked out. That's my Angel no his. I love her not him. She will be mine someday. I know your brother won't mind us dating he likes me more than CC.

(A/N: Who do you guys think is the Unknown please let me know.)

CHAPTER 5

Ashley's P.O.V

I saw CC and Angle. My Angel. There's no way CC can have her. I won't let them be together.

-later that night-

Angel and CC went on a date I know where it is I'm not letting this go well. I will do what ever I have to to ruin this date. Lets just say I followed them to the restaurant. When they made CC's drink I might have spiked it. But I didn't do much.. Just enough to make him throw up. Nothing serious. They brought there drinks and CC drank his I smiled seeing him look sick and the watching waiting form him to blow. It would be great. I smiled watching when there food came I might have done the same thing to that. Correction I did do the same thing to his food. I watched as his hand went over his stomach and he took another sip of his drink. The moment he set the glass down he threw up all over Angle. "I-I'm soo sorry.." He said then threw up on Angle again. I laughed. My work was done. I went home and walked on the bus laughing my ass off when I got on Andy looked at me like I was mental. I couldn't stop laughing "I will explain later" I said then went back to my bunk.

CC's Pov

Oh my god... i just threw up on Angel.. she must want to kill me... why did i just do that... i felt my stomach turn and i threw up on her again. "im sorry... maybe we should go ba-" i threw up again this time on the floor "back to the bus" i left money on the table and go up and went to leave with her. i felt awful. i feel like shit.. i keep vomiting.. i wonder what is happening to my stomach. i was fine before this it started when i had my drink... my drink... Someone must have spiked it.. But who i didn't know any one here... I know I didn't.. who could have done this.. I looked at Angle she was clearly pissed at me. I felt awful. She will never like me now I just threw up on her a few times.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Chases' POV

Andy and I pulled into the familiar driveway of my angel. I missed her so much and she had no idea I was back. I got out if the car and to the door. We knocked on the front door and her mom answered.

"Oh, Hello Chase are you here to see Angel" she said opening the door.

" Hey Mom I'm here to. I'd like to see my sister to ya know." He said to his mom.

" Hello darling, come in boys I'll get Angel." Her mom said as we walked i. She yelled up the stairs about 10 or 15 minutes later my Angel emerged she ran down the stairs and then to me.

"Well Hello to you to Angel." I said kissing her cheek.

"Your not suppose to be back for another week" She said smiling and blushing, it was cute I missed her scent and touch so much.

"Oh don't even notice your brother eh" Andy said smirking at her.

"Oh Hi! Andy didn't notice you because you're so skinny lay off the paper and eat a cheeseburger" She said sarcastically. I love her so much her sense of humor is the best.

"Don't hate on the paper." He said pushing her off my lap. I wish he wasn't her brother sometimes.

"Hey don't push me" She said as she landed on the ground next to me

"Well, your brother had to move the show because someone turns 18 tomorrow and I wanted to hang with you before your 18." I said with a smile you could never say 'No' to. The only reason we were are secret is her brother. He's very protective. He won't even leave her in a room alone with Ash or Jer or Jake or CC.

"Yea lets do come on we can go to the mall and shop and then go get our hair done!" She squealed. It was annoying but, we all knew she was kidding around

"You know that never sounded good coming from you or your brother. Lets just stay here" I said laughing at her 'Preppy Girl' voice.

"Andy?" She looked at him like any sister would look at their brother when they needed something

"Yea Angel?" He looked at her with his ' Its not going to work this time' but it always does no matter what he says she always win.

"Can you do Lightning Thunderstein?" She said and he shook his head as soon as she said that I knew it was a no It hurts his voice and we have a show tomorrow.

"You know that hurts my voice when I do that I'm sorry sis." He looked at her with that 'I'm sorry' Andy face he has, she know it hurts him but, Lighting got her threw the hard times. She can't help but, defend Andy and his band. She had gotten in fights with people at school when they first started out about him and his band.

"It's okay I love you! Chase and I will be in my room if you need us." She looked at me and ran up the stairs and I locked the door behind us.

"I missed you my angel" I said kissing her lips.

"I missed you to" She said after she broke the kiss then just to kiss me back. We just laid in her room for the next few hours talking. She eventually fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket over us and I fell asleep but not before I told her I loved her and I wrapped my arms around her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

*big time skip*

CC's POV

I woke up to screaming on our bus. I recognized the voice it was that of the girl I loved, Angel. I knew about her and Chase. But, who said I didn't love her still thou.

"CHASE GET OUT OKAY JUST LEAVE I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" I heard her yell. I shot up and ran out to see her on the couch crying.

"Hey Angel are you okay?" I said looking into her eyes which were crystal blue just like her brothers expect he was a guy.

"CC Chase cheated on me and got a fan pregnant I broke up with him." She looked up at me as she said it. My heart jumped, calm down CC just calm down let her have some space.

"Angel I have to tell you something before Andy comes back" I said taking her hand.

"What is it CC? You can tell me anything." She said smiling. My heart jumped again, that smile oh Angel what you do to my heart.

"I'm in love with you Angel" I said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"CC I uh I love you. I always have. I thought that maybe my brother would loosen up when I dated Chase so i could tell you but, he didn't." She said looking down I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"Angel why dont you come back and lay with me in the back okay just like we usally do okay he can't get mad because we do that all the time ill get a blanket so you can stay warm. Please." I said looking into her eyes.

"Okay!" She got up and I went to the back and layed down and she laid down next to me with her head on my chest. I kissed her lips, I felt her kiss back then we both heard the door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK CC?!" Andy said walking into the room.

Oh shit is going down fuck! Okay well I have to go class is about over but anyways hope you enjoy if you have any ideas! Anythign you want to see! Message me them or comment them and I will try to put them in.

(A/N) TWEET ME HannaAckerman


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Andy's POV

I walked onto the bus, I had just gotten off the phone with Juliet and picked up CC's little sister Nina who was talkign to Jinxx. I needed to find my sister Nina had been looking for her. I checked in the bunks. Nope just a sleeping Ash.

Where is she?!

I was about to leave when I heard shuffling in the back lounge. So, I turned around and opened the door. There laying under a blanket with my best friend was MY 18 year old little sister, kissing him.

"What the fuck CC?!" I yelled looking at them. I wanted to punch him in the face. I walked over and grabbed him.

"That's my sister, she's off limits" I said pulling my hand back.

"ANDY DONT!" My little sister yelled at me. I dropped CC and stumbled back. What the fuck did I just do?

"Are you okay baby?" My sister said as she sat down by him. He nodded back. Thank god hes okay I'm glad I didn't hurt him.

"Angel, I'm sorry" I said about to touch her back. She wiped around.

'ANDY LEAVE NOW!" She screamed at me in tears. I walked back out of the bus. Why did I just do that CC is one of my best friends. What is wrong with me? I sat down against the bus.

"You okay Andy?" A familiar Voice said. I looked up to see Ash.

"No, Angel and CC were kissing and I got pissed and flipped Ash. I about punched him." I said hanging my head.

"Andy, just give her some time everything will be okay" Ash said sitting next to me.

*30 minutes later*

UNKNOWN POV

I look at the bus to see CC and Angel walking out CC kissed her as she walked out. That's my Angel no his. I love her not him. She will be mine someday. I know your brother won't mind us dating he likes me more than CC.

(A/N: Who do you guys think is the Unknown please let me know.)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Ashley's P.O.V

I saw CC and Angle. My Angel. There's no way CC can have her. I won't let them be together.

-later that night-

Angel and CC went on a date I know where it is I'm not letting this go well. I will do what ever I have to to ruin this date. Lets just say I followed them to the restaurant. When they made CC's drink I might have spiked it. But I didn't do much.. Just enough to make him throw up. Nothing serious. They brought there drinks and CC drank his I smiled seeing him look sick and the watching waiting form him to blow. It would be great. I smiled watching when there food came I might have done the same thing to that. Correction I did do the same thing to his food. I watched as his hand went over his stomach and he took another sip of his drink. The moment he set the glass down he threw up all over Angle. "I-I'm soo sorry.." He said then threw up on Angle again. I laughed. My work was done. I went home and walked on the bus laughing my ass off when I got on Andy looked at me like I was mental. I couldn't stop laughing "I will explain later" I said then went back to my bunk.

CC's Pov

Oh my god... i just threw up on Angel.. she must want to kill me... why did i just do that... i felt my stomach turn and i threw up on her again. "im sorry... maybe we should go ba-" i threw up again this time on the floor "back to the bus" i left money on the table and go up and went to leave with her. i felt awful. i feel like shit.. i keep vomiting.. i wonder what is happening to my stomach. i was fine before this it started when i had my drink... my drink... Someone must have spiked it.. But who i didn't know any one here... I know I didn't.. who could have done this.. I looked at Angle she was clearly pissed at me. I felt awful. She will never like me now I just threw up on her a few times.


End file.
